Oriented films of melt-fabricable fluorocarbon copolymers are frequently bonded or laminated to one another or to other substrates in order to provide composites or laminates for use in printed circuits, flat electrical cable, corrosion protection and anti-stick surfacing. However, many adhesives, such as silicones, acrylics or polyesters, do not bond adequately to oriented fluorocarbon films. A strong adhesive is desirable to achieve good bonding or lamination. In this invention, such an adhesive is described.